Claiming the Seas
by xNightDreamerx
Summary: She was straight forward and stubborn as a mule, yet why did she leave? She wanted power to protect herself, her family. That wasn't the only reason why she needed to get out of the country. She hated being the third wheel of their relationship. She wasn't like her previous predecessor who thirsted for the world to his. She is the head of the new Millefiore Famiglia, Miura Haru.
1. Chapter 1

**To Protect or to be Protected**

_Love isn't all rainbows and ponies, people suffer over love_

"I love you Tsuna-kun." Those were the words that Haru wanted to say for a long time, but it didn't come out of her mouth. It's came out of her best friend, Kyoko. It was the summer festival and fireworks were lighting the sky.

"I love you to Kyoko-chan." Tears had threatened to spring out to her eyes as she was hiding behind a tree. A sob chocked out as Tsuna turned around and said. "Did you hear that?"

Kyoko frowned. "I didn't hear anything."

Haru ran through the crowd. She knew it. She knew Tsuna loved Kyoko she just didn't want to face the cold bitter truth of it._ Haru knows, Haru knows this is one-sided!_ After climbing a few steps of the Namimori Shrine she curled up into a ball and cried her sorrows away.

_It hurts. Haru's heart hurts. Is this what it's like to be heartbroken?_

_~1 week later~_

Haru hated this feeling. This hateful joy that had spread through her body as her savior asked if Kyoko-chan and Haru were safe. Haru numbly nodded as Kyoko flung herself into the arms of Tsuna. The young budding couple laughed as she, the third useless wheel dusted off her clothes. Once again she no Kyoko-chan was saved by Tsuna.

_I've had enough. I hate this feeling._ Haru thought as the rest of the famiglia arrived excluding Hibari who was probably out to bite someone to death. Haru took out her phone and dialed Dino-san's number. She ran into the boss of Chiavarone Famiglia during the festival right after her little sad fest. Then they start to talk. _If you ever need help call me, Haru._

"Hello?" said Dino over the loudness of his famiglia.

"Dino-san." She greeted as the noise died down most likely because of their boss.

"What can I do for you?" he asked Haru could hear the sound of a turtle chomping which she assumed was his pet, Enzo.

"Get Haru out of here."

"Why?"

"Haru can't stand it over here. The pressure is too much on Haru."

"I'll send someone over to pick you up."

"Dino-san…"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell anyone about Haru's choice."

"I won't, I promise."

"Thank you Dino-san."

After getting home she took out a paper and pen and started to write a simple letter to Tsuna. Haru headed towards his house handing Nana her letter. "Could you give this to Tsuna?"

"Are you going some where?" Nana took the letter.

"Yes Haru transferred to a overseas high school. She has to go there to official accept the offer before they move on to someone else." Haru explained.

Nana smiled. "I'll let Tsu-kun know. Have a safe trip, Haru-chan."

"Thanks, Ms. Sawada."

"Come and visit us soon!"

"Haru will."

_Sorry Ms. Sawada Haru can't back out now. _Once the arrangements were made Haru packed up her things and took one last look at the home as the limousine pulled up waiting to take her to the airport.

The next day Tsuna stared at the letter it was from Haru. More like a poem to be exact. Then he ran out with the letter crumpled in his hand after reading the letter. "**HARU!**"

_Years will go by as you love her_

_Will you still think of me as I claim the seas?_

_Sayonara, Tsuna_

_-H_

* * *

**This is fanfic I've been thinking about since like the start of Christmas break.**

**The next chapter will be longer.**

**8627 forever!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arrival of the Famiglias**

_Will time mask the other?_

_~14 years later~_

_~Tsuna's P.o.v~_

It had been 14 years since Haru's disappearance naturally we searched all over for her over the years, but Dino stopped us with a letter from Haru 10 years ago.

_Don't worry about me, you shouldn't waste your man power over on Haru. _

_-H_

_You never came to visit us, Haru. Why?_ I gritted my teeth as I heard the door creak open. "Tenth?"

I looked up greeting Gokudera from my last paperwork of the day. _Being Vongola Decimo did have it's responsibilities._ "Hey Gokudera. Is it time?"

Every now and then the Vongola and it's allied famiglias would meet up to discuss how the situation was within their assigned territories through out the world. This was one of those days, only situation was dire at this point in the Vongola's life.

"Yes all the famiglias from all over the world will arrive in a few hours."

"Good."

The only sound that could be heard was the ink pen in my hand and the birds chirping outside of the Vongola estate. After all it was May 2. "If I may Tenth..."

"What is it, Gokudera?"

"Today is the day before her birthday... Should we sent the gift to her?"

"No let's put that off for tomorrow. Besides we don't even know where she is."

"We could always contact her by Dino."

_How does Dino know where Haru is? For years I've tired to pry it out of him. Was I this desperate?_ I thought as I got up staring out of the window. "He'll just say with a sigh 'She won't accept it even if I send it to her'"

"If you say so Tenth."

"How do you think she's doing?"

"According to Dino, she's during well in college."

"As long as she's happy, I'm fine."

"Tsuna?" said a familar voice I turned away from the window facing a long haired Kyoko in a white floral dress. My relationship with Kyoko had gone far over the years. We were even thinking about marriage, but I couldn't risk taking Kyoko deeper into this blood stained world. So we decided to wait until all the bloodshed stopped. Kyoko smiled as she entered the room. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, not at all Kyoko." I said wrapping my arms around her before planting my lips on her forehead.

* * *

_Somewhere in France..._

"How are you feeling, ojou-sama?" A white haired man with blue eyes entered the dark room wearing a expensive black suit with a dark green tie. The petite brunette woman rubbed her brown eyes sitting up. "I'm fine. Could you get me some coffee? My head pounding again."

"Milk with three sugars. Do you need any medicine?" The white spiky haired man in the suit handed the woman her coffee. "Mmm..No, but great coffee as always, Gin."

"Thank you, ojou-sama."

"What's today Gin?" She asked while stretching out her arms

"Why it's the second of May, ojou-sama." The woman stayed silent for a few minutes as if she was regretting something or making a hasty decision, Gin couldn't tell the difference. This was the first time he had seen like this. Normally she was calm and acted on her own sometimes recklessly.

"Gather everyone, it's time to claim back my ancestor's rings from the Vongola." She declared getting out of her soft queen sized bed. The woman got up and looked out of the window of her hotel room in France only wearing a thin black nightgown that obviously showed off her curves.

"As you wish." The door closed behind the man as his ojou-sama sighed. "It's finally time. I wonder how Decimo will react.. I can't wait for the fun to begin."

_Will you recognize me, Tsuna? _

* * *

_~Tsuna's P.o.v~_

"I now call this meeting into order." I declared. All the famiglia bosses bowed before me then took their seats. My guardians stood behind me excluding Hibari who was most likely patrolling the perimeters of the Vongola estate with Gokudera and Lambo since he was playing with Kyoko in the kitchen. _After all these years he's still natural at the whole body guarding thing._ I thought amused as I turned over to Dino who was sitting to the right of me. Dino coughed as he glanced over to me, "Before we get this meeting started I'd like to make a quick announcement."

I nodded for him to continue. Dino got up from his chair and walked to the doors of the room, "I'm sorry for this Decimo, but I-"

Suddenly the doors flew off their hinges as the glass windows shattered. Smoke clouded my vision. Instantly I felt Yamamoto, Chrome, and Onii-san were all around me with their Vongola Gear ready for a battle. I hear the head of the Bovino Famiglia, Geno who wore a cowboy outfit shouting, "Dino, you traitor!"

"Me, a traitor? No no you've got it all wrong Geno." Dino replies as the smoke clears revealing 6 figures cloaked in black. The four people on the ends were tall around their mid 20's most likely as I noticed a small child sized person was holding on to the middle one's cloak, who I assumed was the leader got on their knees and whispered in the little one's ear. I heard a giggle from the little kid. The leader who I can tell is a female then gets up and walks to Dino holding out her hand. He takes it and kisses the back of it and chuckles, "You know how to make a flashy entrance."

"Dino, what is the meaning of this?" I demanded with my Vongola Gear on me. Natsu appeared on my shoulder, growling at the intruders. Dino gave me a glance, but instead asked the woman, "Where's your-"

"Not yet." She replied. _That voice...Where have I heard that voice before? _

"Get back everyone." I said calmly as my guardians and the bosses of the other Famiglia protested. "It's too dangerous, Vongola Decimo!"

I ignored them putting my hands forward well prepared to fire XX Burner at one of my closest friends. _Knowing him, Dino would dodge it. I don't know about the intruders though..._ I thought as the soft flames bursted out of my Vongola Gear arm thrusters.

Then Gokudera entered the room with Hibari through the broken window. Gokudera shouted, "Tenth! STOP!"

It was too late, the hard flames had already begun to form. I had to release it. I saw the hooded woman disappear from my view only to appear right in front of me.

"Stop." She said as she grasps her hands around mine.

"What are you doing?" I growled. "You'll get killed at this range."

"Oh really?" She says very smug I'd might add. "Hope you don't mind if I do this."

"Do wha-" I was silenced by her soft lips. Then she pulled away licking her lips before sauntering back to her group. "Thanks for the meal, Decimo."

"Huh?" I looked at me hands in amazement._ The XX Burner was stopped? Hey wait a minute! _I glared at the woman as Dino coughed, "Oh okay...Was not expecting that...Anyways may I present the head of the Millefiore Famiglia," The cloaked woman threw back her hood the turned around like a fashion model on a runway. The air inside of me seemed to disappear as I stared at a familiar face. "Miura Haru."

"Haru?"

"Hello Vongola Decimo." She greeted with a smirk.

* * *

**I pray that I got this all down right. Next chapter will explain a whole lot of things, awkward situations, and a sprinkle of fluff so look forward to it. There were so many things I wanted to put in here, but just didn't want to over do it with the ideas I'm having in my mind right now. **


	3. Chapter 3

**We Meet Again**

_Can people be truly forgiven?_

_~Haru's P.o.v~_

_It's fun seeing Tsuna all agitated._ _I thought he had changed a little when it came to girls, but sadly I was wrong._ Dino pulled up a chair for me as I sat down comfortably. Gin and the others stood by as I savored the shock on each person's face especially Tsuna's. _He's grown a lot handsomer that I thought he would be._

"Now how along are you wimps going to gawk like Justin Bieber fangirls at Haru-onee-sama?" growled Celia as I rested a hand on her shoulder. She was a loyal 18 year old at my side. "No it's alright, I don't mind savoring this moment, hey Jin got a camera?"

"Here, ojou-sama." I snapped a picture of the whole Vongola fraction. "This is so going in the scrapbook. Hey look Millie."

I picked up Millie, one of my guardians onto my lap showing her the picture. The little girl pointed at Tsuna's face in the picture. "Funny man."

"Yes the funny man." I laughed.

"What do you want, woman?" growled Gokudera who was the first to snap out his daze.

"That's none of your business, Hayato Gokudera." I said.

"This is between me and Vongola Decimo over there, but if you insist. What I want is the sealed Mare rings."

"What?!"

"They belong to the Millefiore Famiglia."

"Like that's ever going to happen!"

"If our demands aren't met, "My eyes narrowed. "we'll take it by force."

"How dare you-!"

"Oh shut it cow head." said Celia as Geno twitched at the name. He looked like he was about to burst like a balloon.

Finally Tsuna snapped out of his shock with a firm boss-like voice and stopped Geno with his arm stretched out. "Stop."

He turned to us with a harden gaze. "You won't get what you want if you or your guardians insult my allies like that, Haru."

"Celia apologize," Celia opened her mouth to protest, but I quickly silenced her with a glare. Then I turned back to Tsuna with a deeper piecing glare, "and that's Miura to you."

Tsuna glanced at his allied bosses gesturing them to sit down, and sat in a chair right across from me. "Why do you want the Mare rings?"

"Like I said they belong to the Millefiore Famiglia."

"You're not apart of the Millefiore Famiglia nor have any connection of the mafia." said Tsuna stiffly as I smiled. "Well last time I checked all of your guardians didn't have any mafia relations excluding Hayato Gokudera. What makes me no different from being the head of the Millefiore Famiglia?"

"It's through generations! You can't just say your the head of the Millefiore!"

"I am apart of the Millefiore Famiglia since the day I left the Vongola whether you like it or not." I sighed ending the argument by taking of the stuffy cloak around my body. I wore a simple white blouse with a black tie, a short tight skirt. I unbuttoned the first white button on my blouse to let a little air cool down my heart as I crossed my legs together. _I'm not going to tell him that part yet. I have to get the rings immediately, otherwise..._ I rubbed the Sky Ring that was given to me by Dino out of habit.

"We won't hand over the Mare rings so easily." said a new voice. I looked up towards the far left corner of the room seeing the Strongest Arcobaleno, Reborn against the wall.

"Reborn!"

"Ciaossu."

"If you want we can have a duel between my guardians and the Vongola's right here and now to determine whether my guardians and I are worth of the rings." I suggested as my guardians grinned in excitement. It had been a while since they last sparred with someone not from the famiglia.

"I'll agree to the duel, on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You'll have to see Kyoko."

I clenched my fists under the polished wooden table. _Did he have to bring her up? What game was he playing at?_ I thought angrily as Dino noticed my sudden action. "I don't think that would be wise, Tsuna."

"She misses you." Tsuna said softly while ignoring Dino's comment. I gritted my teeth. _Damn you, Tsuna!_

"You shouldn't mix the past with this dire situation." I growled.

"How can you say that, Ha-"

"It's Miura to you, Decimo. Reborn, I've had a change of heart. Do you mind if we start this duel tomorrow?"

"That's not up to me, it's up to you and Dame-Tsuna over there." said Reborn.

I looked up with a glare as Tsuna met mine with his own. "Fine. Yamamoto and Onii-san will escort you to your rooms."

"Fine." I got up snatching my cloak I turned to the two escorts. "Well?"

Yamamoto and Ryohei exchanged glances before Yamamoto gave me a standard Yamamoto like grin. "It's good to see you again, Har- er Miura-san."

A brief small smile past through my cold boss mask surprising the two as I walked past them. "Call me Haru. Oh almost forgot! Decimo?"

Tsuna looked up as I grinned before saying something in Italian and with that I went with Yamamoto and Ryohei laughing.

* * *

_~Tsuna's P.o.v~_

I slumped into my chair sighing. After Haru and her famiglia left the others gave me a hell of a headache.

_You can't trust that woman, Decimo! _

_She's too dangerous!_

_Her guardian called me a cowhead!_

**"_I bet you liked it when I kissed you._"** I covered my mouth with my hand careful not to let a groan.

_And here I thought this was going to be a peaceful gathering._

Then I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door seeing a irritated and robed Haru.

"Can I help you?"

"..."

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed this chapter!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sleeping with Your Best Friend's Boyfriend**

_We grew on each other like two peas in a pod_

_~Haru's P.o.v~_

I wondered for the tenth time why I was in a bed back to back with the person I hated the most. _Why of all nights to wear this! Oh right, I wasn't expecting a _long_ stay here so I only pack a few things that were with me in the hotel!_ I thought readjusting my black flimsy nightgown.

_~A few minutes eariler~_

_"Can I help you?" asked Tsuna as I stood there with my robe on and my things in one hand. "I need a room to stay in."_

_"Didn't Gokudera arrange your rooms for you?"_

_"There weren't enough."_

_"How? You could have easily paired your guardians with one another."_

_"That didn't work."_

_"Why can't you go to Dino's? You two seem very **close**." _

_"Dino's a big brother to me, Decimo. Need I remind you about how every room in this estate has at least two people in there. You sleep alone from I've been told! Just cause your the Vongola Decimo doesn't mean you let a woman like me stand at here to catch a cold. My guardians will raid this estate looking for a cure. Now are you going to let me in or what?" I jabbed my finger at his chest. He looked at me with a very amused and playful grin before opening the door wide open. "Come in."_

_Lady killer! __I took a quick sweep of the place. There was a balcony with some chairs and a round table with fresh roses in a purple vase. A bathroom, large closet, a fireplace wedged in between the two, a oak wood bookshelf, and one Oxford Creek king sized bed._

_"...Who going to sleep on the floor? There's only one bed."_

_"Well I wasn't expecting any visitors."_

_"So? I'll take the floor."_

_"No."_

_"Why? I've slept on wet grass before red carpet isn't going to hurt me." I scoffed._

_"But it would bring shame on to my name, if I let a woman like you take the floor. My parents would have beaten me to an inch of my life." he chuckled as I took off my robe. It was suddenly getting too hot in here or was it just me?_

_"How so?"_

_"Remember Miura, my father's the boss of the CEDEF. He has his ways of knowing."_

_"Is this an excuse I'm hearing?"_

_"Yes."_

_"...I'll take y__ou up on your offer just this once._"

_~End of flashback~_

Tsuna wasn't the only problems I was having. I couldn't go to sleep! More like I didn't want to go to sleep, but I had to prepare myself for the battles at hand. So I begun to count. _1...2...3...4...5...6...7..._

_~Tsuna's P.o.v~_

"No!"

I snapped open my eyes turning to the sound of Haru's whimpering. "No please!"

"Haru?" I sat up with my hand on top of her shoulder. Haru curled up into a ball, shivering. _Was she having a nightmare?_

"Wake up, Haru." I whispered careful not to wake anyone else that was in the other rooms across the hallway.

"No, stop!"

I tried to shake her awake while calling out her name. "Haru! Haru!"

"Don't hurt him!" She reached out for something with instead grasped my other hand. _It's cold._

"Wake up!" I yelled as she dazedly opened her eyes before narrowing them at me.

It all happened in a instant. She was suddenly on top of me, straddling my waist with her cold hand around my neck. Tears dripping down her face. I was stiff frozen. It was as if time had stopped just for us. Her brown eyes weren't the usual coldness that I had been getting from her lately, instead they were filled with fear and joy. I took notice of her curves..._ No Tsuna snap out of it! You have Kyoko! Oh god, this makes me feel like I'm cheating on her. Wait where is she again? Oh yeah Kyoko went to France just a few hours ago for a shopping spree with Lambo tagging along with her, and she left in a hurry I wonder why..._.

"...Tsuna?" She asked her voice hoarse. I nodded not sure what to say, but I did prepare myself for a hard slap in the face. This woman was extremely aggressive and stubborn. I could tell even without my hyper intuition that she had changed. And so did I. I wasn't the same Dame-Tsuna anymore. I had grown and I had accepted my blood. She let go my neck then suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck sobbing. "Thank god, I thought...I thought you were dead."

_Eh?_

_~Haru's P.o.v~_

_Blood. Blood, and bodies all over. My hands drenched in blood, **his** blood. I couldn't stand these nightmares. His body torn to pieces. Broken bones, shattering screams, a world of pain and suffering._ The world shifted as I felt something heavy below me. I snapped out of my delusions. I looked down at a pair of familiar brown/orange eyes. "...Tsuna?"

I frowned. "Why are you under me?"

"Uh..."

There much to explain on his part I guess. I was onto top of him, and I had just come back from another episode of that horrible nightmare. Instantly I scrambled off of him no doubt my face was red. I turned my back towards him in an attempt to cover my embarrassment, but failed as soon as I heard him ask with concern and seriousness in his voice, "Do your guardians know about this?"

"...I don't want to worry them." I answered lamely rubbing my arms finding cold sweat. Then I felt a pair of arms around my waist. "I know I shouldn't be doing this, but you're my friend, Haru. It's been cold without you here...Do you want to talk about it?"

_Just stop, Tsuna. That gentleness, that concern, I despise you for that. It eating me alive, and makes me want to puke. I don't deserve it. I've killed to get where I am. That me you knew in the past has been erased from this body, this heart of mine, Just stop, please. _I pulled away from his warm and toned arms to the cold windows where the moonlight shined through the drawn curtains. "No, those nightmares are too much even for you, Decimo and besides you have Kyoko Sasagawa, isn't she the light in this cold ruthless war. Hell, I'm not surprised if you married her even."

"...We're not married or engaged if that's were this is going to." He shifted, opening the top drawer of his wooden nightstand. Then he held out a wineglass to me.

"A wineglass?" I took the wineglass.

"Instead of talking about my life...What about yours? I do have a right to know."

"By getting me drunk? Like that's going to work."

"Drunk, no. Nothing of the sort...I just want to chat. Is that so hard to ask of a women? Oh yeah a Richebourg from Burgundy or a Romanee Conti 1996?"

"I never knew you were into wine, the Richebourg from Burgundy." Tsuna pulled out a bottle of Richebourg and led me out to the balcony with a full moon out. _How romantic._

"You haven't visited in the past 14 years." He poured the red wine into my wineglass before doing the same thing with his. I swirled the wine around. _What was his objective? To seduce me or something? After 14 years I can't figure him out now...But the wine, he's got good taste. I'll give him that._

"I've been busy."

"With what? Go on tell me Haru."

"I told you its- Ah never mind. If you must insist, I've been in France working."

"By working you mean the Millefiore Famiglia?"

"Say what you will, Decimo, but in other terms yes. I've been gathering new members with the potential to help me." I crossed my legs once again out of habit as I took another sip of wine.

"Help you with what?"

"Like you Decimo, I have my own problems to solve. How about we have a little bet between the two of us? It's not anything big or dangerous."

"A bet?" I nodded as I poured him another glass of wine. "If I win our fight which will most likely be the last after all our guardian's battles. I want you to never come near my famglia or France."

"...If I win the match, you'll agree to an alliance with the Vongola's."

_An alliance? With the Vongola? Why? _

"...Alright I'll agree to that, as long as this stays between the two of us. Now what about you? How has the Vongola changed from then till now?"

We both stay up all night talking, having a few arguments here and there, but at some point I think the wine got all into my head and I dozed off.

_~Tsuna's P.o.v~_

I stopped talking as soon as I saw Haru fall asleep. I took up the wine and the empty wineglasses to a tray on my nightstand. I smiled before I carried her back into the room laying her on the bed like a gentleman, pulling the sheets to her shoulders.

"Tsuna..." she mumbled in her sleep as I leaned forward slowly and kissed her head. _Sweet dreams, Haru._

Then I looked up at the sky. It was as if we made up for 14 years of separation.

* * *

**I hoped I didn't have to go like that in the beginning, but it led it to there. If you guys want me to change the rating I will, just say so.**

**Comments, and criticism are welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Relax**

_Nothing won't happen to you while I'm around_

_~Haru's P.o.v~_

The next morning I awoke to the sound of shouting and walls being destroyed. Irritated, I got out of the warm comfy king sized bed only to pounced on by a small cute familiar box animal, Natsu. He licked my face repeated as I giggled. "No stop, Natsu! I know I know it's good to seen you too."

I rubbed his furry sky mane asking, "Where's your master?"

Natsu jumped off of me running out the open door. I quickly put on a robe following the little box animal. What Natsu led me to was utter disaster. Holes in the wall, ripped furniture, the Vongola (excluding the allied famiglias) on one side, my guardians (without Dino) on the other while surprisingly still in their cloaks, and Tsuna sitting calmly in his chair drinking coffee like nothing ever happened. I asked crossing my arms, "Someone mind explaining to me, what the hell is going on here?"

"Ah, Haru! We were waiting for you, sleepy head." said Tsuna as Celia growled. "Why you-"

"Celia stop, you're only going to lower your IQ if you continue to get mad over every little thing about ojou-sama." said Gin. Millie waddled over to me pulling the robe pointing at Tsuna. "Funny man wanna you to...to..."

"Introduce us." clarified Gin as I nodded while sitting in a undamaged chair. "Hey, Why are you guys still with those cloaks?"

_~Tsuna's P.o.v~_

_Funny man? What kind of- oh never mind. I don't even want to know._ When Haru said that, her guardians undid their cloaks. She pointed at who I assumed was Celia who had short blonde hair, green eyes, and slim figure for an 18 year old. She wore nothing, but a T-shirt, jeans, a leather jacket, and dual pistols around her waist. "This is Celia, my Storm Guardian. I do apologize for her recent behavior."

Celia then shot a glare at me as Gokudera glared at her in return. Haru noticed the action, but ignored it. "Moving on," She pointed at who I think is Gin who had spiky white hair, blue eyes, and looked well built. He wore a simple black suit with a green tie. "This is Gin, my Thunder Guardian. My right hand if you will. Oh Gin could you get me** that**?"

"As you wish, ojou-sama." Gin bowed before excusing himself out of the room.

Haru pointed at the female beside Celia. "Next is Allison, my Rain Guardian."

Allison had short dark brown hair and green eyes. Mid twenties no doubt. She wore a long blue dress with frilly sleeves and gave us all a brief nod. "Then Joey, my Cloud Guardian. Joey and Celia are twins as you guys can see."

Haru pointed at male beside Allison, who had on black pants, a grey shirt, and a silver star shaped piercing on his right ear. He was very much like Celia in terms of hair and eye color, but with most manly features.

"The last one would be Millie, my Sun Guardian." The young child smiled then pointed at Natsu. "Kitty!"

Millie then jumped off of Haru's lap and proceeded to chase Natsu, who ran back into it's box that was now in my hand. I couldn't help, but wonder how was that child, Haru's Sun Guardian. My expression was mirrored by Ryohei, who just frowned. "I know she may not look like a good opponent in battle, her talents lie elsewhere. Also I do apologize for my Mist's Guardian absence. He's out traveling, and unfortunately it's hard to contact him."

I heard Haru mumble under her breath something to do with a broken cell phone and canceled flights to France. "I think that about does it for the introductions, right Decimo?"

_~Haru's P.o.v~_

Tsuna chuckled, "Until we get word from Reborn, just relax for a while. Does that sound good, Haru?"

I nodded before both of our families left the room."Decimo..."

"How long are you going to call me that, Haru? You didn't call me that last night."

I got out of my chair placing my hands on the desk while leaning forward, "Last night...What did I say?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Tsuna's eyes softened as he pleaded. "Talk to me Haru, what was that nightmare? Let us no let me help you."

I shook my head, "No."

He let out a frustrated sigh. "You stubborn woman."

"I could say the same thing to you, Decimo. Do you know how many times Dino complained about you?"

"Complained?"

"Like you don't know what I'm talking about. I'm talking about the search you put out for me! Then from what Dino told me, you kept on asking him for the last ten years on where I was!"

"I was worried about you!"

"You barely looked at me when you and Kyoko started dating!"

"That's cause I couldn't bear to see your happy yet burdened face."

"You were always a coward."

"I have my past mistakes, and so do you."

"...Let's a mock battle."

His head bolted up. "What?"

"You heard me, Tsuna. We both need to let out some steam so why not?"

"...Okay."

"Good! Give me ten minutes and meet me in the garden." I grinned before exiting the room. After closing the door I leaned against it saying to the person next to me, "Now Gin it isn't polite to listen in on your boss's conversations."

"Sorry, ojou-sama. I couldn't help it." he said sheepishly as he handed me my box animal.

"It's okay, now did you guys find **it **in the Vongola estate?"

"No, we couldn't pick up any trace of it. Rui's currently trying to find it in Namimori. Are you sure you won't regret this?"

"...I won't this is for their sake not ours. What use is **it** when they're not used at all. Truly a waste, continue with the search...What day is it today?"

"May 3, ojou-sama."

"...You may leave now, Gin." I said as he bowed. "As you wish, ojou-sama."

* * *

**Comments, and criticism are welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rush**

_I don't have the time to relax_

_~Tsuna's P.o.v~_

_Where is she? It's been ten minutes._ I thought looking around the vegetable and flower garden both on each side that had formed after Bianchi's pestering of food supply, and Kyoko's insistence of 'lighting up the place'._ Kyoko...Am I doing the right thing? Letting Haru back into my heart, but not as a friend... What would you say about this, Kyoko?_

I suddenly felt someone behind me turning around I caught a fist aiming for my face. "You're late."

"Unless you wanted me to battle you with only a nightgown and a robe on?" Haru asked as I saw her in a pair of denim jeans, a black sweater, and some black flats.

"No." I said as she threw a few punches which I dodged with ease.

"Exactly. Now what are you waiting for? Hit me." I hesitated feeling a weird deja vu coming back to me as Haru took the opportunity to knock me off my feet. _What is this deja vu feeling I having right now?_ I thought as I got back up on my feet.

"You're not going to win our battle if you keep this up, Tsuna." I heard her say before we were both caught in a fist fight with one another.

"Are you scared? Surprised?"

"No!"

"Then hit me! Otherwise you'll end up in the same state you were when you first battled Iemitsu-san!" she shouted as my fist connected with her cheek.

_Ah that's why, I'm having this deja vu feeling. She must have heard about that from Dino._ "Alright, I'll admit that was one of those times my arrogance caused me to lost that fight."

She grinned. "That's more like it, so how are you feeling now?"

"Better."

* * *

_~Haru's P.o.v~_

After a few bruises here and there, we hits the showers obviously not in the **same** shower. In the end, I ended up back in his bed again as he decided to stay up a little late.

"You're not going to try anything weird on me right?" I asked suspiciously as he waved it off. "What kind of person do you think I am?"

"A lady killer." I responded as he frowned. "What makes you say th-"

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. Tsuna said "Come in."

The door creaked open as I saw Millie holding a small pillow cushion to her chest. "Millie what's the matter?"

"I can't sleep."

"Come here, Millie. Sometimes she has nightmares. Do you mind?" I asked Tsuna as he nodded. "No it's fine."

Millie got into the bed as I covered her with the blanket. "Good night, Millie."

"Good night, mama." Milie mumbled before we both fell asleep.

* * *

_Somewhere in Paris..._

Kyoko wandered into a cafe. _Is this the right place?_ She glanced at the paper that her friend gave her with directions to the cafe. She wore a pair of short-heeled boots, a pale yellow silk scarf, a cream sweater, and a pair of denim jeans. Then Kyoko looked spotting a man in his early thirties stuffing himself with éclairs. She called out the man's name as the man looked up and waved her over. The man then swept Kyoko into his arms laughing, "I'm glad you could make it, Kyoko. I've missed you."

"I did too, Rui." she smiled at Rui before they kissed and continued on with their day in the city of love.

* * *

~Tsuna's P.o.v~

"Today's battle will be the Rain Guardians. Box animals are allowed. You have 30 minutes."

Yamamoto and Allison stood in front of each other. We were in one of the training room that was under the Vongola estate.

"I won't go easy on you, Allison-san."

"Same goes for me, Yamamoto-san."

"Begin!"

* * *

**I spent the whole day not at home sadly that threw me off my game and my computer. Henceforth the late and short chapter. The next chapter will be uploaded at 9 so look forward to it. **

**I had a bit of trouble coming up with the fight up there. I didn't wanna over do it with dialogue. I'm also thinking about doing a AU story for 8627. Tell me what you guys think in the reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reasons**

_We all have our ways in life_

_~Haru's P.o.v~_

"I already knew the outcome of this battle, I'll see you later. Enjoy the show."

As the two Rain Guardian fought, my phone vibrated inside the pocket of my denim jeans. I peered at the screen. _Rui, I wonder what he wants._ I thought entering the silent hallways of the Vongola estate from the outside where swords swung through the air and presence of Rain Dying Will Flames flourished around the battle. "Rui, what do you got for me?"

"I got some good news and bad news."

"Tell me the bad news." I said looked out the window. Allison and Yamamoto were currently in a furious sword fight. Slashes, feints, and dodges were made between the two. It was like seeing a dance in the rain one pulling away, another stepping forward, a feint to the right and a turn to the left. I turned away demanding to Rui who didn't respond for a while. "Well?"

"Alright, alright." Then I heard him mumble something under his breath and away from the phone.

"What was that?"

"Ah don't mind me! Anyways the Arcobaleno excluding Reborn who most likely sent the message to the other Arcobaleno met at Pacifier Spring to discuss the Mare rings."

"Let me guess you had one of your clones follow them?"

"Nooo, it was a bird that followed them!~ Unfortunately, their Mist Arcobaleno noticed my illusion and I had to cancel it out."

I leaned against the wall sighing, "Did anyone of them revealed the Mare Ring's location?"

"The good news is the Cloud Arcobaleno did, It's in Namimori." _Ah the one place I didn't go because of familiar faces and how ironic to think they would hide it over there._

"Good, I'll send Allison to you. Go retrieve them using any means necessary."

"Roger."

I closed my phone. _Now what's my next course of action?_

"So that's what you were planning."

I turned around narrowing my eyes to the world's strongest hitman who was standing in front of me. "I was hoping you would find out later."

"Get down to the point, why are you in a rush for the Mare rings?"

"Will you listen to my story?"

"...I know a place where we can talk privately, come with me."

"Thank you, Reborn. Are you sure nobody will be in the other rooms?" I asked suspiciously. _You never know..._

"I'm sure." Reborn said. He led me to a empty room. I sat on one of the couches as he looked out the window. A silence was upon us. _Was I ready to reveal everything just to one person?_ I thought. _To tell Reborn that all of this is just for one person?_ I looked up at the infant that I had once admired for some strange reason. _Well I've got nothing to lost besides my pride and dignity as a badass woman, here goes..._

"It all started about a few years ago, one night I witnessed a horrible nightmare or call it what you will a vision. I kept on having these nightmares for months. It proclaimed of Tsuna's death. In that sea of blood there was one person laughing like a madwoman, she had on a cloak so I didn't see who it was. Then I saw Tsuna all beaten and she was held by that madwoman mumbling something I couldn't hear. It was always like that. Night after night...So I need the Mare rings. I do admit for the past 14 years I wanted to become stronger to protect myself and not be like one of those weak pitiful girls, but my priorities have shifted to this."

"Did you tell Tsuna about this? What about your guardians?"

"No!... Even if I did what good would it do? Is it wrong to gain power just to protect yourself and someone you care about? Even thought they ignored your feelings like it was nothing? I know that might seem selfish of me just to gather a bunch of people to help just one person, but I still want to prevent this from happening... So will you help me?"

"...I'll think about it." I stood abruptly shouting, "Do you want him, your student to die?!"

_Was he that cold?!_

"He's not my student anymore."

"He risked his life for you too, Reborn."

"...I hope you know what you're doing, Miura."

"I do. Please don't tell Tsuna or anyone else, please?"

"...I will."

I closed the door behind me looking both right and left._ Good, I don't seen anyone._ I went back to my family who told me that Allison passed with laughter and pokes. I placed my hand on her shoulder whispering, "After tonight I want you to go to Namimori, The Mare Rings are over there. Rui will be waiting at the airport where we first landed here when we got back from America."

She nodded. "Okay."

I hesitated, "Be careful and sorry for making you do such a thing."

"No worries, you're the one that bought us together, Boss." Allison smiled before she followed the others. I stopped thinking. _I am doing the right choice? Just for him, am I willing to risk the lives of others? Damn it all!_

* * *

_Meanwhile back to Reborn..._

"I can't believe she would do such a thing. If only I had.." said the Vongola Decimo. He had heard it all in the other room. _To think that she set this all up just protect me. I'm the person who should be protecting others not the other way around._

"There's nothing you can do, Decimo. Let me take care of the rest."

"...What are you going to do?"

"You'll know soon."

* * *

**Late again, truly a fail on my part. I'm not getting any reviews. T.T I don't mean to sound whiny or anything. A nice review or two will always encourage me to upload two or more chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiding**

_Knowing what you did is too painful_

_~Tsuna's P.o.v~_

_**Is it wrong to gain power just to protect yourself and someone you care about? Even thought they ignored your feelings like it was nothing? **_Her words echoed through my mind. I felt like a fool._ Screw it, I am a fool._ I sighed as my heads weaved through my hair. _Why? Why would she go to such lengths to protect me? Maybe I am still a no good Tsuna after all._ _I was so happy with Kyoko-chan...I had completely forgotten about Haru and her feelings. Fuck..._

Then my phone rang a familiar cheery tune. _Speak of the devil.._ "Hello, Kyoko-chan?"

* * *

_~Haru's P.o.v~_

The next few days my guardians rightfully proved themselves to be worthy of the Mare Rings, but during that time it felt awkward between me and Tsuna for some reason that he won't tell me. To be frank, it _fucking_ irritated me. So while we were alone, I locked the door to the room, narrowing my eyes toward him. "Talk to me."

"Huh?"

"You know what I mean, Decimo. Did Reborn tell you anything?" I walked forward towards him. My hands clenched in panic. _Did he find out?_ I swore to myself if he knew I would never live it down. It may sound like I was embarrassed, but to me it was a link between my heart and my will.

"No. Why? Is something wrong?" Tsuna frowned.

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" I demanded slamming my fist onto the desk. Tsuna simply sighed closing his eyes. "I am not."

"Yes you are!" I said as his eyes flashed with irritation. I frowned. What's he is angry about? Then I heard the door open. "Tsu-kun?"

_Fuck._ I froze. _Not now. Not her._ I thought as Tsuna greeted the one person I didn't want to see or hear from. "Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko, who came in with a smile on her face. She wore a simple white dress with sunflowers and was long haired and beautiful as ever. My stomach clenched in what? Regret? Anger? Or pure disgust? I didn't know, nor cared. Kyoko then turned to me with a shocked look on her face.

"Haru?"

I stepped back, cursing a storm in my mind. "I should get back to my family."

Just when I was about to exit the room I felt a warm grip on my wrist.

"Haru..." She said. _Don't...Don't..Treat me...like I'm a friend..._ I tried to tug my hand and away, but Kyoko didn't let go. So I turned around knowing it was futile to resist and she hugged me, sobbing. "Where have you been? Haru, I missed you!"

I struggled to keep my emotions in check. I was so tempted to shout at her. For what? To ease my own tattered heart from all these years. Or to vent out all my frustrations and my locked resentment that I held towards her for being the third wheel. "I need to go."

Quickly I pulled back and ran out like the coward I was. I could hear her call out my name and slowly, but surely fresh tears flowed from my eyes. After that I locked myself in a room that was shared by two of my guardians, who weren't luckily there at the time. I have to keep my emotions in check. I thought to myself determined not to let my own emotions get ahead of me. Once I cleaned myself up, I whipped out my phone dialing Allison's number. Once she picked up I said, "How's it going on your end. Allison?"

"We have a few delays, boss. Our flight was postponed cause of the weather here, but the rings will be ours."

"Okay. Call me as soon as you get there." I said before I closed my phone and started to feel my head throb. _Not again._ I thought as more pain coursed though out my body as I quickly dropped to the ground coughing.

_I don't have much time, do I?_

**_Haru...Haru...Let me out.. Let's run amok. I'll hold those emotions of yours..._**

* * *

The next day was the last day and was time for me to fight Tsuna only this time with my box animal.

"I won't hold back on you, and remember our deal..Decimo." I reminded him as Natsu came up to him ready for battle. I noticed that Kyoko wasn't here, but I didn't want to distract myself from the trial.

"I won't Haru." Reborn raised his gun and fired into the air signalling the match to begin. A warm orange wave soon set upon the area as we charged at each other. No longer will I have any doubts nestled in my mind. I have to win.

* * *

**Another chapter over and done.**


End file.
